


Végéta et Bulma -  Leur histoire

by Gitane



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gitane/pseuds/Gitane





	

Voici comment j'imagine l'histoire d'amour entre ces deux personnages de DBZ. Attention, le premier chapitre est chaud.

Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 1 - L'erreur

Ce soir là, Bulma entra chez elle en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il était tard dans la nuit et elle ne voulait pas réveiller ses parents qui dormaient au rez-de-chaussée. Elle poussa la porte délicatement et retira ses talons hauts, sans trop d'élégance car elle avait bu plusieurs verres de trop. Elle étira son bras vers la gauche pour allumer la lumière du hall d'entrée et son regard se porta immédiatement sur un petit bout de papier posé près de la porte.

''Ton père et moi sommes partis chez ta tante pour la fin de semaine, de retour dimanche soir. Bisoux, maman. ''

Bulma lâcha un soupir; elle allait être seule pendant deux jours entiers. Elle comptait sur la présence de sa mère pour l'appuyer dans la décision qu'elle avait prise. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle s'était rendue à l'appartement de Yamcha pour lui annoncer qu'elle voulait officiellement mettre un terme à leur relation. Non seulement elle l'avait surpris avec une autre le mois dernier, mais elle sentait aussi que ses sentiments s'étaient estompés depuis leur dernière année de fréquentation. Ils ne se voyaient pratiquement plus, car elle trouvait toujours des raisons pour l'éviter lorsqu'il lui proposait de sortir ou de passer la voir. De plus, ils n'avaient pas couchés ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines et Bulma n'avait ressentit aucune envie de ce côté depuis qu'elle savait qu'il était allé voir ailleurs.

Cependant, ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années et une complicité s'était formée entre eux. En prenant cette décision, elle savait qu'elle perdait non seulement un amoureux, mais aussi un bon ami. En se rendant chez lui, elle avait senti qu'un noeud s'était progressivement formé dans son estomac. Yamcha avait mal réagit au début, tentant de la raisonner en la rassurant et en lui rappelant qu'elle était la seule qu'il aimait. Mais il n'avait pas tardé de comprendre que la décision de sa compagne était définitive. Cette fois-ci, c'était pour de bon.

En sortant de chez Yamcha, Bulma avait ressentit une grande tristesse l'envahir et avait eu envie de sortir pour se changer les idées. Elle avait appelé trois de ses bonnes amies et elles étaient sorties dans un bar branché de la ville. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, la jeune femme avait enfilé plusieurs cocktails en peu de temps, tantôt offerts par ses amies, tantôt par des hommes qui tentaient de l'approcher. Malgré les encouragements de ses amies à accepter les avances d'un homme qui semblait très intéressant, elle ne s'était pas sentie encline à flirter ce soir là.

La voilà maintenant dans le hall d'entrée, seule, célibataire, dans sa jolie robe d'été blanche à lire le petit mot laissé par sa mère. La maison lui parut tout à coup beaucoup plus vide qu'à l'habitude.

Une petite créature noire s'approcha d'elle dans la pénombre. Le chat de son père l'accueillait rarement lorsqu'elle rentrait. Il préférait rester accroché à l'épaule de son maître ou paresser dans un coin de la maison.

\- Tu as faim toi, dit Bulma en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Elle nourrit le chat qui se mit immédiatement à s'empiffrer tout en ronronnant. C'est à cet instant que la lumière allumée dans la cuisine attira son attention.

Végéta. Cela faisait près de un an qu'il vivait chez elle et bien que sa présence était principalement désagréable, elle s'y était habitué.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. 23h35. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu beaucoup de contact avec lui dans la dernière année, elle savait que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester éveillé aussi tard. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment porté beaucoup d'attention et l'avait invité à loger chez elle simplement parce qu'il se retrouvait seul sans avoir nulle part où aller. Depuis, il vivait sous son toit et si on n'avait pas trop de contact avec lui, il était relativement effacé. Il n'avait pas manifesté l'intérêt de créer des liens avec personne de toute façon. Au départ, elle avait regretté d'avoir invité chez elle la personne responsable de la mort de son petit ami. Mais quelque part, elle avait senti que Végéta n'était pas aussi froid et insensible qu'il voulait le laisser paraître. Il avait vécu une bonne partie de sa vie sous l'emprise de Freeza et avait perdu tous les siens. Bulma était l'une des seule personne, mit à part peut être Goku, qui pensait que cela pouvait être à l'origine de son attitude et qu'un peu d'hospitalité ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Cette réflexion, elle savait que plusieurs personnes de son entourage ne la partageait pas, y compris Yamcha.

En pensant à lui, elle sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux. C'était fini. Pour de bon. Jamais ils ne s'embrasseraient de nouveau, jamais ils ne se diraient des mots doux à l'oreille et plus jamais ils ne passeraient de nuit ensemble.

''Allez, assez la nostalgie'' pensa-t-elle. ''C'est un pauvre type qui t'a brisé le coeur de nombreuses fois de toute façon!''

Elle décida qu'elle avait envie d'un bon café. Bulma savait que malgré son taux d'alcoolémie relativement élevé, elle aurait beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit à cause de sa rupture.

''À quoi bon se priver d'un bon café alors''.

De plus, bien que la compagnie de Végéta n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable, elle ne serait pas seule. Bulma arriva donc dans la cuisine en titubant légèrement.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle.

Pas de réponse. Elle s'approcha de la machine à café et entreprit de préparer le délicieux liquide.

\- Habituellement, tu es couché à cette heure. Quelque chose ne vas pas? demanda Bulma en tournant le dos à Végéta.

Toujours pas de réponse. Bulma n'y prêtait aucune attention, elle était habituée à cette attitude hautaine et désintéressée de la part du Saiyen.

Tout en fixant le jardin plongé dans la noirceur par la fenêtre, elle attendit que son café soit prêt avant de s'installer au comptoir. Végéta était assis sur un tabouret et engloutissait une énorme part de tarte aux fraises. Bulma nota qu'il ne portait pas de chandail et son regard s'attarda brièvement sur son torse musclé et raide, marqué d'énormes cicatrices. Par chance, celui-ci était beaucoup trop absorbé par ce qu'il mangeait et ne remarqua pas les yeux de Bulma posés sur lui. Cela lui aurait certainement valu une de ses habituelles piques cinglantes teinté d'arrogance.

Bulma commençait à siroter son café lorsqu'il leva brusquement la tête pour la regarder.

\- Je croyais que tu allais passer la nuit chez ce minable. Pas de chance, je serai obligé d'oublier ma soirée tranquille, lança Végéta à Bulma sur un ton accusateur.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et soutint son regard. Au mot ''minable'', son coeur fut déchiré en deux. Pendant un instant, elle s'imagina lui lancer son café brûlant au visage, mais elle se retint. À la place, une grosse boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle dû baisser les yeux vers le sol pour éviter qu'il ne voit les larmes inonder ses yeux. Elle prit une gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge, délogeant au passage la boule qui s'y trouvait. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'ils avaient fraîchement rompu.

\- Je l'ai quitté, finit par dire Bulma. Végéta la regardait toujours, cette fois-ci avec un regard légèrement interrogateur.

\- C'est bien, finit-il par dire.

Bulma le fixa avec surprise. En général, sa relation avec le Saiyen était assez conflictuelle. Ce dernier passait la majeure partie de son temps à s'entraîner, à manger et dormir. Les interactions qu'il avait avec elle et sa famille étaient les seules relations sociales qu'il entretenait. Même s'il avait prit l'habitude de leur montrer un respect contenu puisqu'ils l'hébergeait et le nourrissait plus que convenablement, Végéta ne se gênait pas pour leur rappeler leur infériorité et leur médiocrité. Cela ne manquait pas de mettre la jeune femme en colère. C'est pourquoi la plupart du temps, elle l'évitait le plus possible. Elle s'était simplement habituée à sa présence, mais jamais elle n'avait eu ce genre de réponse de sa part.

-Et pourquoi donc?, continua-t-elle.

\- Il est tellement faible. Pas fiable pour un sous et infidèle en plus, se contenta-il de répondre sèchement avant de s'attaquer à nouveau à sa pointe de tarte.

\- Comment sais-tu cela?

\- C'était évident, répondit Végéta avec un sourire moqueur. Depuis que je vis ici, j'ai pu sentir l'odeur d'une bonne dizaine de femmes différentes à part la tienne.

Bulma sa figea. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ainsi, Yamcha ne l'avait pas trompé qu'une seule fois. Quel abruti! Maintenant, elle bouillonnait de rage. Sans réfléchir elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cafétière.

\- Tu veux un café?

\- Un café?

Bulma se tourna vers Végéta qui montrait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui offrait. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et oublia un instant sa colère.

Il est vrai qu'au moment du petit déjeuner, Végéta était dans la chambre de gravité depuis longtemps. En fait, elle ne se rappelais pas avoir partagé de petit déjeuner en sa compagnie.

\- Depuis le temps qui tu vis dans cette maison et on ne t'a jamais offert de café?!

Le Saiyen n'eut aucune réaction. Elle prit une tasse et versa le liquide chaud avant de la poser devant lui.

\- Tu vas voir, c'est une des meilleures choses que cette planète puisse t'offrir, dit-elle fièrement.

Il prit la tasse dans ses mains robustes et la porta à ses lèvres. Bulma ne manqua pas de remarquer comment ses biceps roulaient magnifiquement lorsqu'il bougeait ses bras.

''Non mais, j'ai vraiment trop bu moi ce soir'', se dit-elle.

Végéta bu d'une traite son café et se leva brusquement avant de déclarer d'une voix dure:

\- Dégoûtant!

Frustré, il sortit de la cuisine et monta les escaliers avant de gagner sa chambre.

Bulma, qui sirotait toujours le sien, ne put se retenir de rire un peu.

De nouveau seule, assise au comptoir de la cuisine, Bulma replongea dans ses pensées. Elle se souvenait avoir passé de nombreux beaux moments avec Yamcha autour d'un bon café comme celui-ci. Elle se mit à pleurer tranquillement. Comment avait-il pu lui être infidèle à ce point? Elle croyait que cela n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, mais Végéta lui affirmait que son odorat de Saiyen avait détecté plusieurs odeurs différentes, pas seulement une. La colère monta en elle. Elle était certaine qu'il ne lui avait pas menti. Il n'était pas du type menteur et de plus, il ne manquait habituellement pas les occasions de se moquer ou de passer des commentaires blessants.

Bulma sa leva et se dirigea vers le cellier. Elle avait envie de boire et d'oublier cette mauvaise journée. Elle dénicha une bouteille de brandy et une autre de vodka à peine entamée. Elle versa le brandy en quantité plus que nécessaire dans son café et sortit un shooter qu'elle remplit de vodka. Elle cala le shooter qui lui brûla la gorge de nouveau, mais cette fois, la sensation fut plus agréable, plus envoûtante. Elle bu le contenu de sa tasse rapidement et s'en servit une deuxième avant de s'installer devant l'une des revues scientifiques de son père, avec la ferme intention d'oublier ce minable, comme le disait si bien Végéta.

Vers minuit trente, elle venait de terminer son deuxième café alcoolisé et un second shooter lorsqu'elle entendit des pas descendre les escaliers. Végéta fit son apparition dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'oeil, dit-il d'un ton accusateur. Il avait prit la peine de revêtir d'un chandail noir.

Bulma pouffa de rire.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu?, s'emporta-t-il. Arrête de te moquer de moi, ferme-la!

Ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le rire de Bulma, qui avait de nouveau la bouteille de vodka à la main.

\- Le café, Végéta. Le café, se contenta-t-elle de répondre entre deux rires. Nous le consommons pour avoir plus d'énergie. En général, on le boit le matin, lentement. On dé-gus-te, mais ça ne doit pas faire partie de ton vocabulaire hein? C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas dormir. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'effet se dissipe après une heure ou deux.

\- Une heure ou deux?!

Il la regarda avec sérieux. Il était furieux.

\- Allez, viens t'asseoir. Calme toi ce n'est pas plus grave que ça.

\- Pas plus grave? Si je ne dors pas assez, je ne serai pas en forme demain matin pour m'entraîner!

\- Allons, tu planifiais passer une soirée tranquille en pensant que tu allais être seul. De plus, nous sommes vendredi soir et il n'est pas si tard.

Mais le Saiyen n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Sur ces paroles, elle se leva avec toute la grâce que ses nombreuses consommations lui permettaient de le faire et se dirigea à nouveau vers le cellier. Végéta remarqua qu'elle titubait légèrement. Il se rappelait avoir déjà vu son père et quelques uns de ses compagnons se déplacer de cette façon lorsqu'ils buvaient trop d'alcool, mais comme sa vie au sein de l'armée de Freeza ne lui permettait pas, il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment on se sentait lorsqu'on était saoul. Il regarda Bulma tanguer légèrement, pieds nu dans sa robe blanche en dentelle mettre la main sur une bouteille qui contenait un liquide jaune clair.

\- Tu as déjà goûté au scotch?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, la fixant toujours avec cet air frustré et sérieux.

\- Bien, tu vas voir, c'est aussi l'une des meilleures choses que cette terre puisse t'offrir. Tu as de la chance, mon père est un amateur de ce type d'alcool. Celui-ci est l'un des meilleurs!

Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et prit de la glace ainsi que deux parts de la tarte aux fraises, versa du liquide et déposa la glace dans un verre puis posa la tout sur le comptoir. Elle savait qu'elle gagnerait toujours contre Végéta s'il était question de son estomac.

Elle s'assit tranquillement au comptoir et entreprit de déguster sa part de tarte. Il n'en fallu pas plus au Saiyen pour s'installer sur le tabouret en face d'elle.

Bulma se servit de nouveau de la vodka et l'enfila rapidement. Végéta l'observait tranquillement. Il n'avait jamais vu de femme boire de l'alcool. Sur sa planète cette activité était réservée aux hommes puisque leur alcool avait un goût beaucoup trop fort pour qu'aucune femme ne s'y intéresse. En fait, peu de Saiyens s'intéressaient à ce goût, lui compris. En même temps, se dit-il, absolument tout ce qu'il avait goûté sur Terre avait toujours dépassé ses attentes. En matière de nourriture, les humains étaient maîtres.

Sur cette pensée, il imita Bulma et enfila lui aussi le contenu de son verre. Le goût dépassa ses espérances. Fort, mais à la fois onctueux avec un léger goût de fumée, le liquide réchauffa son corps en entier lorsqu'il passa dans sa gorge. Délicieux.

\- Ho là! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on boit du scotch!, s'écria Bulma.

\- Ah bon, dit-il en se resservant un verre, qu'il engloutit aussitôt.

\- Non mais! Tu es supposé le goûter, pas l'avaler tout rond! Tu sais combien coûte cette bouteille?!

\- Je m'en fiche, dit-il sans la regarder. Il pensait déjà au prochain verre. Tu avales bien ton verre tout rond toi, pourquoi pas moi!

\- Végéta, il y a des façons de consommer un produit. Le scotch goûte bon, tu dois profiter de son arôme, pas te soûler avec. La vodka c'est mauvais, tu dois la boire rapidement et la goûter le moins possible!

\- Donc tu veux être soûle. Pourquoi?

Bulma s'empourpra. '' Pour oublier se dit-elle''. Elle détourna le regard.

Végéta prit son shooter et le remplit à ras bord de vodka avant de le vider dans sa bouche. Il grimaça, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Bulma. Vu l'état dans lequel elle était, ce n'était pas difficile de la faire rire.

\- Pouah!, s'exclama Végéta. Je préfère le scotch.

Sur cette parole, il s'en servit un autre verre qu'il but immédiatement, avant d'en reprendre un autre.

\- Doucement avec ça, le prévint Bulma.

Elle était mal placée pour lui donner des conseils. Déjà, elle se servait à nouveau un verre de vodka. La soirée commençait à prendre une tournure plutôt inattendue. En effet, prendre un coup avec Végéta n'était pas du tout dans ses plans.

Le Saiyen prit bien soin d'éviter son conseil et se resservit. La bouteille se vidait dangereusement vite et Bulma se dit qu'elle devrait passer en acheter une nouvelle pour son père avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Le regard de la jeune femme commençait à s'embrouiller et la gêne partie, elle ne se priva pas de scruter l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Cet homme, ou plutôt ce Saiyen, qui vivait sous son toit depuis presque un an et dont elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien. Pourtant, elle le savait, Végéta avait un passé lourd et riche en information. Il venait littéralement d'une autre planète, avait voyagé sur beaucoup d'autres et détruit de nombreux peuples. Il était un prince, avait eu une famille et des serviteurs et il détenait une immense puissance. Maintenant, il était paisiblement assit dans sa cuisine à caler un énième verre de scotch sans quitter ses mains des yeux. Tout ce passé faisait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, un homme arrogant, hautain, froid et prétentieux. Bulma ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu autrement.

Mais ce soir, en le regardant devenir plus détendu sous l'effet de l'alcool, elle le trouva mystérieux. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'en sa présence, la plupart des gens n'osaient pas le défier ou même croiser son regard dur. Il entretenait la peur et la soumission, mais il était aussi impressionnant et posé. Il y avait certainement des traits de sa personnalité qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle fut curieuse de savoir qui se cachait derrière ce mur de pierre qu'il semblait vouloir entretenir à tout prix.

\- Tu regardes quoi comme ça?

La voix de Végéta la sortit de ses pensées. Sans vraiment réfléchir, (encore l'alcool) elle demanda:

\- Quel âge as tu?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Où as tu appris à parler notre langue?

Pas de réponse.

\- Y avait-il de la musique sur ta planète? Comment c'était chez toi? Y avait-il des arbres? Faisait-il chaud l'été? Es-tu allé à l'école? Aviez-vous des rituels particuliers?

Végéta ne répondit à aucune des questions de Bulma, se contentant de fixer ses mains et de boire un nouveau verre de scotch. Son regard commençait aussi à s'embrouiller.

\- Allons, je suis curieuse. Je n'ai jamais vu autre chose que la Terre. Enfin, j'ai vu Namek aussi, mais considérant qu'elle était pratiquement en train d'exploser tout le temps que j'y suis allée, je n'ai pas vraiment pu en profiter, dit-elle en riant. Comment était les tiens? Avais-tu une famille? Je crois savoir que ton père s'appelait Végéta aussi. Et ta mère?

Sur ces paroles, Végéta leva les yeux et planta ses pupilles dans celles Bulma. Le prince avait l'air agacé et furieux. Sous un tel regard, la plupart des gens auraient baissé la tête, mais Bulma n'en fit rien. Il était tellement sérieux! La jeune femme montrait simplement un peu d'intérêt à son égard. Elle était habitué à Yamcha qui adorait qu'on lui pose des questions à son sujet ou qu'on le complimente. Avec cet homme devant elle, c'était tout le contraire; moins l'attention était tournée vers lui, mieux il se portait. C'était comme s'il ne voulait pas être découvert.

\- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, cracha-t-il.

Elle garda ses yeux bleus à la hauteur des siens pendant un moment avant d'étouffer un rire.

\- La ferme!, fut la seule réponse de Végéta.

Devant cette attitude désagréable, Bulma se servit un dernier verre de vodka avant de se lever pour quitter la cuisine. Elle avait envie de bouger un peu. Mauvaise idée. À peine avait-elle mit le pied par terre qu'elle se sentit tanguer dangereusement et elle dû se rattraper sur le dossier de sa chaise pour ne pas tomber. Végéta la fixait toujours avec intensité, mais il lui sembla qu'il s'était calmé un peu.

Bulma reprit ses esprits et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers le salon, où elle alluma la chaîne stéréo. Elle eut envie de travailler sur son nouveau projet, une capsule à compartiments multiples qui pouvait contenir plus d'un objet à la fois. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son père pour y ramasser les plans qu'elle lui avait remit quelques jours plus tôt. Elle ne remarqua pas Végéta, appuyé sur le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui s'était levé lui aussi en titubant. Les idées un peu engourdies, il la regarda quitter le salon en dansant et chantant au rythme de la musique dans sa petite robe blanche.

En revenant au salon avec les plans, Bulma le vit assis dans le fauteuil. Il avait fermé la stéréo et allumé la télévision. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait assis à cet endroit.

\- Hé! J'avais envie d'écouter de la musique! Pourquoi as-tu éteint la stéréo?

Il ne lui prêta aucune attention et porta tranquillement son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Arrête de m'ignorer quand je te parle!, cria Bulma en rallumant la stéréo encore plus fort qu'auparavant.

\- Je déteste cette musique, dit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué, tu détestes absolument tout ici.

\- Non, j'aime bien ce scotch, dit-il en montant le son de la télévision.

Il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

\- Tu sais, cela fait plus d'un an que nous t'hébergeons, tu pourrais commencer à penser à te montrer aimable et reconnaissant quelques fois.

\- Reconnaissant? Tu ne trouves pas que tu en demandes un peu trop? Je pourrais tous vous écraser en une fraction de seconde, je pourrais vous traiter comme les serviteurs que vous êtes. Je me montre déjà suffisamment accommodant je crois.

\- Nous t'offrons déjà tout le confort et les commodités dont tu as besoin, mon cher prince, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. Et tu pourrais nous écraser, mais tu ne le fais pas. Tu dois avoir une bonne raison hein?

Sur ce, elle lui tourna le dos, déploya ses plans sur le sol et s'assit en tailleur afin d'entreprendre la lecture de ce que son père avait noté. Après quelques minutes, elle dû se rendre à l'évidence. Le son de la musique mélangé à celui de la télévision l'empêchait de se concentrer. De plus, elle avait l'esprit beaucoup trop embrouillé pour comprendre les réflexions de son père. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et ferma les yeux, mais le sol ne tarda pas à se mettre à tourner sous elle.

Bulma rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Végéta, toujours assis sur la canapé, à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle observa longuement son visage, ses traits sérieux, son allure imposante et son regard concentré sur l'écran. Sa peau lisse et foncée malgré les mois d'hiver qui venaient de passer et plus particulièrement, ses muscles, gonflés et durs qui forçaient sous son chandail noir. ''Il est beau'' se dit Bulma.

\- Femme, arrête de me regarder.

''Beau et insupportable!'' rectifia-t-elle.

Furieuse, la jeune femme se leva péniblement et alla se planter devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, bloquant sa vue du téléviseur. Elle détestait quand il l'appelait comme ça. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur elle. Il avait terminé son verre et le déposa sur la table de salon devant lui.

\- Bulma!, s'écria-t-elle en vacillant légèrement. Je... Je m'appelle Bulma.

Elle-même, elle ne se trouvait pas très convaincante.

Le saiyen étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire. Il savait qu'elle détestait cela, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et puis, à ses yeux, c'est ce qu'elle était. Une femme sans utilité particulière, rien de plus.

Face à son petit sourire en coin, Bulma fulminait. Elle serra les dents et le fixa avec plus d'intensité encore. Quel être arrogant! En ce moment, elle le détestait d'être là et une mauvaise idée lui passa par tête; elle avait envie de le gifler. Une seconde fois dans la soirée, elle se retint de le provoquer.

Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, son regard dévia vers son cou et ses pectoraux. L'alcool et la rage qui l'animait lui avait donné chaud et une vague se propagea de la racine de ses cheveux au bout de ses orteils. Une très mauvais idée, encore pire que la précédente, lui passa par la tête. Cette fois, elle ne retint pas et l'alcool parla à sa place:

\- Tu veux savoir ce que cette planète à vraiment de mieux à t'offrir?

Végéta la regarda avec étonnement. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde en l'insultant ou à ce qu'elle se fâche encore plus. Mais ce qu'elle fit le prit totalement au dépourvu.

Elle s'élança vers lui et en moins d'une seconde, elle le fixait avec ses yeux bleus à moins de 5 centimètres de son visage. Elle avait passé ses jambes de chaque côté des siennes et s'était installé à califourchon par dessus lui, les avants bras appuyés sur ses épaules. Bulma n'avait pas réfléchit, elle s'était surprise elle-même d'être aussi téméraire et de se retrouver aussi près de lui.

Celui-ci était figé, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir devant ce soudain changement de comportement de la part de la jeune femme. Profitant de ce moment, Bulma ramena ses mains à l'arrière de sa robe et avant que Végéta ne comprenne ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle avait déjà réussi à défaire sa fermeture éclair jusqu'en bas. Les yeux toujours rivés dans les siens, elle entreprit de baisser lentement l'une des bretelles de sa petite robe.

Végéta comprit immédiatement et réagit le plus vite possible. D'une main, il l'arrêta et de l'autre, il la retourna sur le dos. Bulma se retrouvait maintenant coincée sous lui, les deux bras fermement maintenus derrière le dos par une de ses mains. Végéta avait placé son autre bras au niveau de ses épaules et sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler par le fait même.

\- À quoi tu joues?, lanca-t-il furieusement.

Bulma ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler. Elle se contenta de garder son calme et de continuer à le défier du regard.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu, femme, pour me faire de telles avances?

Végéta avait rapproché son visage du sien et avait raffermit sa prise pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement. Il ne lui faisait pas mal cependant. Bulma se contenta de pouffer de rire. L'alcool lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête ce soir.

Végéta avait la tête qui lui tournait et cette femme commençait à sérieusement l'énerver. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que les femmes lui fasse des avances de façon aussi explicite. La majorité d'entre elles avaient peur de lui et habituellement, s'il avait envie d'une femme, c'est lui qui choisissait qui, quand et où. Il lui était souvent arrivé de se faire offrir une femme, mais il avait rarement accepté. Rapidement, il tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il en avait eu une à sa disposition. Il ne s'en rappelais pas. Cela devait faire très longtemps. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment la soif de sexe que la plupart des êtres vivants manifestaient. De toute façon, jamais il n'avait tiré beaucoup de plaisir à coucher avec une femme et n'y voyant pas vraiment d'utilité, il ne s'y était adonné qu'à quelques reprises.

\- Femme vulgaire, se contenta-t-il de lâcher, sans toutefois desserrer son étreinte.

Bulma, encore une fois, se contenta de rire, faisant bouger son ventre contre celui de Végéta.

\- Arrête de rire de moi, ordonna-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Bulma ne manqua pas de remarquer que malgré ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître, il était sensible à ses avances. Elle cambra légèrement le dos afin de faire remonter sa poitrine vers lui. Ses jambes étaient libres et lentement, elle en remonta une le long de sa cuisse. Ces faibles mouvements firent davantage rougir Végéta, qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

''Oh mais il est gêné monsieur le prince'' pensa Bulma, ce qui la fit sourire encore plus.

Elle ne s'en serait jamais douté, mais voir son visage aux traits durs et masculins si près du sien la déstabilisa. Sans ajouter qu'il sentait étonnamment très bon. Son souffle dans ses cheveux et son corps dur comme le roc contre le sien fit battre son coeur très vite dans sa poitrine. Maintenant, elle avait horriblement envie qu'il la libère pour qu'elle puisse le toucher. Ou mieux encore, elle avait envie qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. Elle lâcha un léger grognement qui résonna au fond de sa gorge.

C'est à ce moment que tout déboula.

Sans crier gare, Végéta la relâcha pour mieux la prendre autrement. Il maintenait toujours solidement ses mains derrière son dos et de l'autre il agrippa ses cheveux bleus pour tirer la tête de Bulma vers l'arrière. La position était très inconfortable, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait absolument rien faire face à la force du saiyen. Son cou et sa poitrine étaient maintenant à la disposition de ce dernier et il ne se priva pas d'y planter légèrement ses dents pour ensuite se mettre à y déposer ses lèvres sauvagement. Bulma, qui sentait la tension monter en elle, laissait échapper plusieurs gémissements et commençait à se tortiller de désir.

Pour une raison particulière, les pathétiques mouvements qu'elle faisait pour tenter de se libérer de cette position accentuait énormément le désir de Végéta. Ses yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux, sa peau blanche, son odeur, tout en elle l'attirait. Bien sur, dès leur première rencontre il avait noté qu'elle était particulièrement belle, mais il ne se doutait pas que c'était à ce point. En fait, il n'avait jamais ressentit un besoin aussi intense de posséder une femme. La robe blanche ne tenait plus en place, dévoilant davantage la poitrine de Bulma et comme la femme s'était délibérément offerte à lui, Végéta ne se priva pas de lui retirer.

Maintenant libérée de l'emprise des bras du saiyen, Bulma le laissa lui enlever ses vêtements avant de plonger ses mains dans ses épais cheveux noirs. Cependant, Végéta reprit rapidement le contrôle en l'attirant vers lui. Il ne cessait de la toucher et de l'embrasser avec fougue dans le cou. Bulma réussit à libérer l'une de ses mains, qu'elle porta au visage du prince pour qu'il lève la tête vers elle. Elle réussit tant bien que mal et lorsque leurs visages furent suffisamment rapprochés, elle tenta de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais Végéta ne la laissa pas faire. Il prit la mâchoire de Bulma dans sa main droite et exposa à nouveau son cou, qu'il se mit à dévorer avant de descendre progressivement.

Alors que tous deux, perdus l'un dans l'autre sous l'effet du scotch et de la vodka, étaient en train de s'étreindre sur le canapé, un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit de Bulma.

'' Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Il se passe quoi là? Yamcha! Tu viens tout juste de le jeter et tu es déjà en train de coucher avec un autre? Non mais!''

Elle se gifla intérieurement et s'apprêtait à mettre fin à cette folie lorsque la langue habile de Végéta attrapa le bout de son sein. Cette manoeuvre lui fit tourner la tête de plaisir et en gémissant, elle balaya ses résolutions. Bulma glissa ses mains maintenant libres sous le chandail de Végéta et le contact de sa peau chaude sur ses paumes ne fit qu'accentuer son désir de le sentir contre elle.

Son langage corporel devait être évident, car en une fraction de seconde Végéta la prit dans ses bras afin de se diriger vers la chambre de la jeune femme à l'étage supérieur. Bulma fut surprise de la rapidité avec laquelle il s'étaient déplacés puisque la seconde qui suivait, elle était étendue nue dans son lit devant Végéta qui était resté debout au pied du lit, complètement habillé. Pendant un instant, elle eu peur qu'il ne parte en la laissant là sans la soulager de cette tension dans le bas de son ventre, mais le regard du saiyen sur son corps ne trompait pas. Il la désirait. Beaucoup.

Le voyant immobile au pied du lit, légèrement hésitant, Bulma se mit à user de ses charmes. Couchée sur le dos, elle cambra de nouveau son dos et caressa ses seins avant de murmurer;

\- Prends-moi.

Végéta rougit légèrement mais fut facile à convaincre. Il retira son chandail, faisant rouler ses biceps et relever ses pectoraux de façon délicieuse sous sa peau. Il fit valser ses pantalons à travers la pièce avant d'aller la retrouver sur l'énorme lit. Bulma put enfin le sentir en entier sur son corps lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, l'écrasant sous son poids. Il était chaud et malgré ce que ses nombreuses cicatrices laissaient penser, sa peau était douce. Elle sentit ses abdominaux fermes appuyer contre son ventre et plus bas une tension dans ses caleçons qui laissait croire qu'elle n'allait pas être déçue. Pendant qu'elle lui caressait les épaules et qu'il dévorait de nouveau son cou et ses seins, un désir était maintenant bien installé dans le bas de son ventre et elle lui fit savoir qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter en relevant légèrement les fesses, ce qui accentua la pression sur leurs corps au niveau de leurs sexes. Végéta glissa ses mains sous les fesses de Bulma et les empoigna avec force pour maintenir cette pression encore plus intense.

\- Végéta... dit Bulma dans un gémissement.

Sans attendre, il se débarrassa enfin de son caleçon, lui écarta les jambes sans ménagement et entra en elle brusquement. En temps normal, cela lui aurait fait mal, mais ce soir, Bulma était tellement excitée qu'elle n'y prit que du plaisir. Son membre durci la remplissait parfaitement et les grognements qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de Végéta lui confirmèrent qu'ils étaient exactement sur la même longueur d'onde. Il entreprit de faire des va-et-vient constants, tantôt de façon douce et langoureuse, tantôt de façon brusque et presque animale.

Ils couchèrent ensemble pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, ne s'arrêtant que quelques minutes pour reprendre leur souffle avant de recommencer. L'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool, ils étaient complètement absorbés l'un envers l'autre et ce n'est que vers le milieu de la nuit que, après un magnifique orgasme, Bulma s'effondra de fatigue dans les bras de Végéta, mettant fin à leurs ébats.

Cette nuit là, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prévu, Bulma dormit comme un bébé.


End file.
